


i hate u, i love u

by galaxyjellyfish



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Slight crooked kingdom spoilers, So is Kuwei's dad, You and Your soulmate have matching flower tattoos that bloom when you're ready, jordie is alive, kuwei's p.o.v., wylan's p.o.v.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjellyfish/pseuds/galaxyjellyfish
Summary: Kuwei is a new student at the Slat High School. He's worried about soulmates, friends he will make, and stereotypical high school students. You know, the usual things a freshman would worry about.Wylan is worried about his relationships with the people around him. He fears that he will have to give some up for his and their own good. He just wishes that things could go back to the way they were before.-----Based on the song "i hate u, i love u" by gnash.





	

My father and I were waiting out side of the counselor's door. We were sitting awkwardly at a bench in the school's hallway, getting unwanted stares from students walking in the hall to go to their first class. We were asked to wait by Ms. Heleen so that she could find somebody to help guide me to my classes. This is my first time ever going to a school, considering that I've been homeschooled all my life, but it had to be this way because my father will be too busy with work to worry about me. I'm just kind of glad that I'm doing this when I'm still a 9th grader, since all the 9th graders are new to high school, I won't be able to stand out too much. Though not knowing much English most likely will draw a lot of attention at first but I'm sure I'll be able to handle it, I know just enough English to get through this. 

The school I'm going to be attended is the Slat High School, "Home of the Crows", I've heard some people proudly say. Others mock it and say how awful this school is. I guess I would have gone to a different school, but based on the location of my home, I had to come to this school. I am a bit concerned about what this school and the people that are in it are like. I'm worried about the friends I'll make, or if I'll make any at all in general. I'm worried that the students here are way ahead of me when it comes to education. I'm worried that the students will make fun of me like they do in all the movies about high school I've watched. 

When I expressed these concerns to my father earlier this morning he said, "Kuwei, I promise that you're going to love it. I loved high school when I was your age, in fact that was when I met your mother. Of course, we didn't start a relationship until college, but I'm sure you get the point." I nodded when he told me this, and it actually helped to ease my nerves. 

I loved the stories my father would tell about him and my mom. They weren't soulmates but as far as I could remember, they loved each other. My dad has his flower located on his neck while my mom had one on her back. You could obviously tell that the flowers would not bloom to be the same but that didn't seem to stop my parents. It's very common for someone to not find their soulmate during their life, that's why everyone dates someone who isn't their soul mate.

My thoughts of school and soulmates were suddenly interrupted when Ms. Heleen stepped out of her office. She scanned the hallways as if looking for something and my father and I watched her as she did it. When it appeared that she hasn't found what ever she had been looking for, she turned to me, "You must be a very smart boy, Kuwei Yul-Bo." I looked at my dad with a confused look, then turned back at Ms. Heleen and shrugged. "Well", she started, "you're a freshman, but most of your classes are for juniors! I would have let you skip a grade, but unfortunately you have to do all of your other credits still. Besides, I wouldn't want any juniors or freshman getting insecure about their intelligence because of you skipping grades." 

She paused and gave a fake looking smile at me, obviously hoping that I would respond to that comment with a laugh or at least something, but after a minute of silence she cleared her throat and continued her blabbering, "Anyway, Kuwei, since most of your classes are for juniors, I decided to hire a junior as a guide for you. She's a very sweet girl, at least from what I've heard."

I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming from around the corner. The three of us turned our heads towards the sound. Around the corner came a young girl. "Ah, speak of the devil! If it isn't Ms. Nina Zenik herself!!", Ms. Heleen exclaimed. Nina and I made eye contact, she smiled and waved at me. I slightly smiled and awkwardly waved back at her. 

She walked up to Ms. Heleen cheerfully, "Good morning, Ms. Heleen, my teacher said you needed something?"

"Yes, I do in fact." She pointed a finger at me, "This is Kuwei, you two have many classes together so I want you to guide him to his classes. He's a freshman so you're going to need to take him to the hallway where the freshman classrooms are. You do know where the freshman classes are, right, Nina?"

"Yes, ma'am." She turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "It's so nice to meet you, Kuwei! And you sir must be his dad, right?"

In the corner of my eye, I saw my dad smile as he proudly said, "Yes, I am. Thank you so much for doing this for Kuwei."

"It's no problem! I'm more than happy to help." I could tell just by the way Nina talked how nice of a person she really was. Ms. Heleen tried to make herself seem like a nice person, but it just doesn't feel as genuine as Nina does. 

Ms. Heleen interrupted our small conversation with an impatient voice, "I think it's now time that you two go to class. Here's Kuwei's schedule." She handed Nina a piece of paper that I was also given just this morning. 

Nina took the paper and looked over all the classes I had as she tugged on my shirt's sleeve as some kind of gesture for me to follow her. I got off the bench I was sitting at and waved good bye to my dad as Nina and I were walking down the halls to my first class. After we turn the corner, Nina quietly explained, "It looks like you have English first with the freshman. When the bell rings, you're going to have to wait for me to come pick you up to take you to your next class, is that ok with you?"

"Yes, I'm fine with that..." I talked so quietly that I was surprised Nina even heard me. She nodded with a smile. She has most likely noticed that I was nervous and put a smile on her face to calm myself down. It some how worked but I'm not too sure how or why. 

I noticed Nina's flower tattoo was on her chest, and it looked as if it had bloomed already. The flower was a red rose and surrounding it was it was a beautiful design with more flowers and vines spreading out across her chest. I pointed at the tattoo and said, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but have you already found your soul mate?"

"Yes I have!", she exclaimed rather loudly as she tenderly rested her hand over her tattoo. "I found him just recently too."

"Oh, congratulations!", I said a bit more louder than I had been speaking. 

"Thank you! You know, I think it's pretty cool how your tattoo is on your face." She poked where my flower tattoo was. 

"Y-you do?" It was located right on my left eye and the stem coiled down my cheek. 

"Yes I do, I'm sure it's going to look incredible once you find your soulmate."

"If I find my soulmate that is..."

"Hey, you're still young, Kuwei! There's hope! Oh hey, there's your first classroom."

Nina stopped in front of a classroom door and slowly opened it, so that she didn't completely disturb the class in session. The teacher inside turned to look at us and began to speak sternly, "This must be the new kid Ms. Heleen warned me about."

I found it weird how he phrased that sentence. Who thinks that "warned" would be a good choice of words in a situation like this? Not to mention the fact that his stare made this even more uncomfortable. 

"Yes, Mr. Van Eck. This is Kuwei Yu-"

"I know the kid's name.", he interrupted. "He can sit right there." He pointed to the only empty table that was somewhere close to the middle of the room. I quickly sat down in the seat I was assigned to. I looked back up at the door and mouthed the word, "Goodbye." to Nina. 

She smiled, waved, and closed the classroom door. All that was left was an uncomfortable silence. I could feel all the students around me staring intently. It's as if they have never seen a new face in their lives. It felt awkward. 

"Now, back to where we were before we were interrupted." All the students immediately ripped their gaze from me and turned their attention to the teacher. 

The class continued dreadfully as I counted down the minutes when I would be able to see Nina's happy face again. I just hope that there are more people like her. She didn't seem judgmental in the least bit. 

To continue drowning in my thoughts, I decided to carefully pull my notebook out of my bag to make sure I didn't draw any attention to myself. I also grabbed my pencil and eraser and began to scribble on my notebook. I started with drawing Nina, then her flower tattoo, and then I was just scribbling random things in my notebook. 

As I was drawing, I started to think about what the other people at this school might be like. I thought about all the different stereotypes in movies that could be at this school. I thought about questions the students or teachers would ask me and my answer to those questions. I always like to prepare myself for any kind of situation, it just helps me to pass the time when ever I'm bored. I thought about simple questions I could answer like, "What's your favorite color? How old are you? How come you're a freshman but you're in a junior class?" I immediately snapped out of my answering questions fantasy when the school bell rang. 

I watched as the other freshman packed their bags and walked out of the classroom as quickly as possible. I, on the other hand, took my time. I didn't want Nina to feel like I was waiting on her for a long time or anything, but yet again I could be the one that she would end up waiting on. I decided to pack my bags a little faster. 

Just then, I noticed how my English teacher was coming towards me. I sat frozen in my seat, just waiting to see what it is that he wanted. Mr. Van Eck sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry for that rude introduction earlier. It had to be quick so that class wasn't too disturbed. It really is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yul-Bo." He put a strong hand on my shoulder and gave me a little shake. "I'm excited to see what you have in store for me this year." I gave Mr. Van Eck a faint smile. He nodded, started walking back to his desk and said, "It was great talking with you, Mr. Yul-Bo. Now head off to your next class, I'm sure you don't want to be late for that." I realized that Nina was now waiting for me by the door. I panicked for just a second and grabbed all of my belongings.

I swiftly made my way over to Nina as she said with a smile, "We have math together this hour. It's also with one of my friends, I'm excited for you to meet him!"

"Y-yeah", I responded as I followed Nina down the crowded hallways. She led me outside, and we walked over to a different building which I assumed was the one where the juniors were. When we walked through the junior building's doors, Nina walked into the first classroom on the left side of the hall. I followed her in the class and was greeted with unwanted attention again. Nina practically skipped over to a guy sitting alone at a group table and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

I was so startled by this that I started to speak without thinking, "Wait... I thought you said we were meeting one of your friends in here?"

The guy sitting at the table looked sad for just a moment, then turned to Nina, "You said I was just a friend?"

Nina laughed, "I wanted you to be a surprise!" She looked over at me, "Kuwei," Nina said as she placed a hand on the guy, "this is my soulmate, Matthias."

"Oh.", I blinked. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." I straightened my posture and put my hand out to Matthias, "It's nice to meet you, Matthias."

Matthias shook my hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Kuwei. Though, I am a bit sad now knowing that Nina only introduces me as a friend to new people.", he said teasingly. 

Nina sighed, "Never trust a Kuwei with Kaz Brekker's work."

"What does that mean?", I asked. 

Matthias answered for her, "She's basically calling you a snitch or someone that isn't trust-worthy."

I looked down at where he was sitting and then looked back up at Nina with a broken look on my face. Nina was startled by the look on my face and quickly explained, "Oh no, sweetie, I didn't mean it like that!! It's just something we usually say in our little group of friends." Nina then gave Matthias a small punch on the shoulder, "I guess you should never trust a Matthias with Kaz Brekker's work either."

"Take your seats!", the math teacher's voice filled the room. Nina and I immediately sat down at the table with Matthias. Nina sat next to him and I sat across from them. "Make sure you do your bell work while I take attendance. It's up on the board.", the teacher added. 

I got out my notebook and pencil again and tried to quickly flip the pages in my notebook so that Nina didn't see that I drew her. Luckily, I succeeded without her noticing anything. I looked up at the equation on the board and found that it was actually quite easy. I have already covered most of Algebra 2 during homeschool, but I guess since this school year has just started not too long ago, the juniors will still be doing some of the basics. 

As I was doing my work I over heard Matthias whisper to Nina, "What grade is he in again?"

"He's a freshman. Reminds me of Wylan, but he's a sophomore.", Nina replied

Matthias started to talk even more quiet now, causing me to not hear too much of their conversation. "Don't you think that his ---."

"I don't know. I mean like it's on the other --- so they can't possibly ---"

"Have you talked or warned him about this."

"... No, and I don't feel like we should."

"Nina-"

Nina was back to talking at a normal whisper so that I could hear again, "Look I know what I'm doing, you have to remember what one of my moms do for a living. You can't just get in the way of this. Besides, we don't know if it's for sure yet."

Matthias sighed, "I hope you're right about this, Nina."

"When am I not right about something?", she teased. That's when the conversation ended and when they finally began to work on the equation on the board.

I know it's a bad thing to eavesdrop, but it's hard when there's a conversation about you going on right across from you. If they didn't want me to hear it they could have talked where I wasn't around. I wanted to not make it seem like I was eavesdropping by changing the subject but I also didn't want to disrupt the class. I had a decision to make, either lose my chances of ever creating a friendship with these two individuals or embarrass myself in front of the entire class. I ended up deciding to risk the friendships than to have an embarrassing moment. I couldn't think of a topic to talk about anyway. 

-

When Algebra 2 class ended, Nina gave Matthias a kiss good bye, then took me to my next class which was criminology. Nina told me earlier how I was going to meet two other close friends of hers. Inej Ghafa and Kaz Brekker, the guy they mentioned earlier when we were talking about snitches and doing his work. 

I've been wondering what they meant by, "Kaz Brekker's work." Were they talking about his homework perhaps? I guess that could be possible since it takes a trust-worthy person who doesn't snitch to do your homework for you. I wasn't too sure, I guess I would have to ask Nina or Kaz Brekker himself about that. 

"Oh, just a word of warning," Nina started, "Mr. Haskell, you know the principal, is actually the teacher of this class."

"The principal is a teacher?", I asked, trying to figure out how that would work.

"Yes, but only this period so that he has time to work on other stuff. Anyway, just make sure that you're doing everything you're supposed to do in this class. He can be pretty strict at times."

I nodded to Nina's instruction. When we finally made it to the classroom, Nina pointed out Inej and Kaz to me. Inej had a tight braid in her hair. She had bronze, smooth skin. Everything about her seemed to say "elegant". Kaz on the other hand, not so much. His hair looked some-what decent but it didn't look as though he put much effort into it. He had rough, pale skin. Everything about Kaz just said "dangerous". The only thing the two of them had in common were the flower tattoos they each had on both of their hands. The tattoos had purple roses with black designs all around them. It was a stunning tattoo. 

"Kuwei," a low voice called, "I'm glad to see that Nina is the one that is helping you find your way around school." I realized that it was Mr. Haskell that was talking to me.

"Y-yes," I stammered, "she's really nice and extremely helpful." I notice Nina smile at me as soon as I said that. 

"That's good to know. Since you're new, I'll let you sit next to Nina so that she can help you get settled into class and go over our daily routine." Mr. Haskell then nodded at a student and the student got out of his seat to go sit somewhere else. I guess that seat was the one Nina sits next to, or in other words, my seat for today. 

Nina's desk was near Kaz and Inej, but definitely not close enough for whisper length. When all the students in the class took their assigned seats, Mr. Haskell began class. He started to talk about how blood stain analysis works. Once he got through with his lecture, he gave all the students a worksheet to work on as a group. 

Nina, Inej, and I all got into a group together. Inej offered Kaz to join but he said that he'll just work on it on his own for now and go over answers with us later. Once we got that settled, we started on the worksheet. 

"Inej and Kaz are probably going to finish this worksheet in less than a minute.", Nina commented. "They have been doing this class since freshman."

"Hey, I know just as much as you do... but it's true, I probably will finish this in under a minute this is way too damn easy.", Inej replied. Nina smiled and shook her head as a way to keep herself from laughing. Inej smiled and started to speak to me, "So Kuwei, a little bird told me that you, a freshman, is attending junior classes. Is this true?"

I shot up my head away from the paper I was working on, "Yes."

"How come you didn't just skip a grade?", Inej asked. 

"Ms. Heleen said she'd rather not do that. It's complicated.", I explained. 

"Ms. Heleen?" Inej had a look on her face that is hard for me to describe. I couldn't tell if it was concern, fear, or her just spacing out while looking back on a memory. I saw Nina notice this and watched as she intertwined her fingers with Inej and squeezed her hand. Kaz seemed to have notice as well and he looked like he was about to get involved. 

I panicked from everybody acting strange and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Inej immediately snapped out of her trance. "Oh no, I just didn't know she works here now." Nina and Kaz eased themselves seeing that Inej was no longer where ever she was. Inej quickly changed the subject, "That's a nice tattoo you have on your face there."

"I know right?" Nina agreed. "Imagine how cool it will be when it blooms. Oh, by the way, have you seen Wylan today?" There's that name again. "Wylan". Who was this kid and how come Nina keeps bringing him up?

"No, he's not here today." Inej replied. 

"I figured because I didn't see him in his dad's class this morning."

"You're not thinking that he's..." Inej glanced at me and raised her eyebrows as a way to finish her sentence. 

"Hold on, I'm done with my worksheet, let's go talk with Kaz to see if he's done yet." Nina suggested. 

"But wait, I'm not finished yet!", I exclaimed. 

"That's ok! We'll come back with the right answers and you can copy off of us." Nina grabbed Inej and took her and their papers over to Kaz's desk. 

"Ok." I looked back down at my paper. I'm hoping that they're not talking bad about me. I just barley got here. I started to think about what they could possibly mean by all this. Maybe they found my soul mate? I blushed and got butterflies in my stomach. What if that's what they've been talking about this entire time? What if my soulmate attends this school and they want me to meet him or her? 

I thought of a scene. A scene where I'm sitting alone on the school's secret garden rooftop. There's a slight breeze and the flowers here are beautiful. There are roses, dandelions, daisies, carnations, all of different shape and color. All a possibility of being the flower that represents our love for each other. It was Nina's friends that brought me up here in the first place. They told me to wait here as they got a surprise gift for me for being the new student of the school. Of course, I knew exactly what they were getting, but I pretend to be surprised nonetheless. I began to hear someone walking up the steps to the school's rooftop. I hold my breathe, and I puff out my chest. I wait. I wait to see the love of my life for the first time ever. Our flowers may not bloom right away, or maybe they will. That's the thing with being soulmates, you never know when your flowers will finally bloom. It could be as soon as you lay eyes on each other, or the day one of you dies. No one has figured out why our tattoos do that, but I'm sure that my soulmate and I will figure it out together. Suddenly I see them. The perfect one for me. Our flowers bloom immediately and they are the single most beautiful tattoos in the world. I run to embrace my soulmate and I feel like my heart is on fire. My soulmate lifts my chin and tenderly says, "Kuwei."

"Yes?" I say while parting my lips and slowly leaning in for a kiss. 

"Kuwei, did you finish your work sheet?"

I nearly fell out of my desk when Inej woke me up. I got several laughs from some students surrounding me. I blushed knowing that I had just embarrassed myself. 

"I'm guessing you didn't get enough sleep last night?" She quietly said with a small laugh. 

"No, I did. Just got lost in my thoughts." I tried getting myself put back together after that incident. 

"What were you dreaming about, Kuwei?", Kaz joked. 

"I-I don't remember." I lied. I wasn't about to tell any one that embarrassing dream. "I did finish my paper." I said as I showed the group. 

"Oh good! So you're catching on fine?" Nina asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking." Just then the bell rang. 

"Yes! One more hour until lunch!", Nina exclaimed. "Hurry, Kuwei, we have history next!" Nina grabbed her bag and then grabbed me and we were out of there. 

I heard Inej call out to us, "See you at lunch!" and proceeded down the other hallway with Kaz walking with her. 

History class was with Matthias again. That class was just as awkward as math had been earlier that morning. The more class went on, the more butterflies I felt when thinking about meeting my soulmate today. I can't wait to meet them. Wait a second, if all these juniors know my soulmate, then that means that my soulmate would be a junior. Just thinking about how cool I would look with a junior dating me is going to be awesome. Yet again, in math I heard Nina say something about a sophomore so maybe not. It's nice to think about though. 

-

I was the one rushing Nina this time. I was told that all the high schoolers have the same lunch period together, which means I'll meet the person all my friends have been talking about today. 

Once Nina, Matthias, and I were out of the history class and making our way to the lunch room, we happened to stumble upon Inej and Kaz. Inej had her own lunchbox tucked under her arm. 

"Oh, Nina, I brought leftover cake my mom made yesterday.", Inej told her. 

"Bless your mom and bless you, Inej Ghafa. I'm going to need it." Nina winked at Inej and Inej winked back. 

We got to the lunchroom and picked up our lunches. Kaz and Matthias showed me where the table they sat at was while Inej and Nina went to go get a "fork". Which I was pretty sure they were just getting something else, but they actually ended up getting a fork for Nina's cake. I finally decided that my silly fantasy needs to come to an end, I wasn't going to meet my soulmate today. That's when I noticed a handsome boy walking with Inej and Nina. 

He was tall, thin but very muscular looking. He was dark skinned with silver eyes and black hair. His hair was buzz cut and he wore a white shirt with a tie and black pants. He had a gorgeous smile that really complimented his eyes. Not to mention that his lips just looked so kissable. But besides all of these wonderful things about him, there was just one thing I couldn't help but notice. He had a flower tattoo that looked exactly like mine, but instead of it being on his left eye, it was on his right. 

He extended out his hand and spoke with a magnificent voice, "You must be the new Kuwei everybody has been telling me about, the name's Jesper."

And I fell in love instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for whoever is reading this! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I hope that you will be patient with me. Again, thank you so much and I hope that you will be looking forward towards the new chapters.


End file.
